Boys Will Be Boys
by Cooked Brains
Summary: Little drabble about my views on Stan and Kyle. They kiss, but do they like it? Rated for common teenaged language. Reviews are never declined.


A/N: Eh, just got a little inspired from seeing Stan/Kyle fanart everywhere. While in some way I do support the pairing, I support them as best friends more than anything. There's varying levels of acceptance when it comes to them being together.

Now, I know there may be some things in here that aren't exactly canon for Stan and Kyle. I'm just used to the versions my friend and I came up with and I've worked with those for so long I almost forget that they're not original characters of mine. So please excuse the out-of-norm characteristics they may have, but at any rate, enjoy the story!

--

It was late on a Saturday night, past eleven o'clock for sure. Stan and Kyle weren't at their usual weekend party. They decided to kick it back for the night. Kyle had just gotten done with work at nine and felt the need to relax this weekend. School was riding his ass anyway and it was already hard enough for him just to find time for Stan. They needed each other at all times. They craved each other's attention. As soon as they separated from each other physically, they would be with each other in text.

But I suppose that's how all super best friend relationships work.

Kyle decided to stay at Stan's for a couple hours right after work. He was going to work on homework but he finished it all the night before while at work because it's just that boring. His parents were gone for the night and Ike was staying at Grandma's, so there was nothing else to do but visit Stan. He sat beside his best friend on Stan's twin-sized bed, in the dimly lit room. Stan was somewhat gay in that aspect—he loved putting Christmas lights around his room. Apparently, they're better than actual night lights. Kyle would just shake his head and smile. That's what you get for having a bisexual best friend.

Stan listened to Kyle rant about his day at work and how he had to work with Cartman and Craig for seven hours straight. "I'm wondering what I did wrong for God to hate me," the Jew would spurt. Stan smiled only because he knew the pain Kyle was put through. Only three people work shifts: the cashier, the gas pumper, and the manager. Cartman, unfortunately, was promoted to manager when it was already bad enough he worked at the same place as Stan and Kyle. Then the worst of the worst happened: Craig was hired for the job and as everyone should know, when you put Craig, Stan and Kyle in the same room together, somebody's going to get sent to the hospital.

"What made it worse is that he acted like me and him were best fucking friends since kindergarten!" Kyle bitched. Stan always loved that characteristic of him. That bitchiness and how whenever Kyle did bitch, his voice would get stronger and his Hebrew-American accent would kick in, his tonsils vibrating with every "what" and "how." Maybe he was attracted to the bitchiness because in some weird way it reminded Stan of the same bitchiness Wendy gets when she's upset. Wendy…

A deep exhale from Kyle meant that he was done with his rant. Kyle leaned backwards to let the wall behind him support his body. Stan just looked as Kyle stared straight ahead of himself, still questioning his belief in God. "You know man, next time you two work together, you should just fuckin' punch him."

Kyle looked over with a curl at the corner of his mouth. Already he loved the idea. "No way dude! I'd rather keep my job."

"Yeah, you're right," Stan smiled. "We can be the better guys by not quitting just because some dick works at the same gas station we do."

"Fuckin' right." Their conversations were never rated anything under R. Swearing was so common amongst the two that their parents even became accustomed to it. They realized after sixth grade that it was only getting worse and there was no stopping it. It's just a phase, Randy would optimize. Poor Randy doesn't know for the better.

The work conversation died and the two late-teens sat on Stan's bed, just staring. Kyle's eyes wandered along the string of Christmas lights while Stan's ran up and down Kyle's legs.

Wait.

Kyle caught this out of the corner of his eye. He looked to the left at Stan with a smirk. "Dude, you are so gay."

Stan tried covering it up. "What?"

"Dude, I seen you checking me out."

"Whatever, man!"

Kyle laughed. He was never quite sure what Stan's opinion as a bisexual was on his best friend. Sometimes he didn't want to know but others he wanted to ask so badly. There were times since Stan came out that he became a bit curious himself. It's only human curiosity to wonder what it's like kissing the same sex… Sure, the two had made out their fair share of times while at parties, drunk. But what is it like to kiss another dude while you're perfectly sober? Does it feel the same?

"Hey, dude can I ask you something?" Kyle finally decided to speak up.

"Yeah, what's up?"

The Jew fidgeted a bit. "I know you're all like bi and shit, and you wouldn't really care about kissing another dude… But for me, I'm straight but I still wanna know what it's like to kiss another dude. And really man, the only dude I'd kiss is you." He gave a crooked, nervous smile. "I mean, it's just because you're my best friend, you know? Like if it had to be anyone I'd choose to be gay with, it'd be you."

Stan smiled. "Yeah I get what you're saying."

"And to be honest right now bro, my curiosity levels are at a peak… So I wanted to know…" _Damn, didn't think it'd be this fucking hard to ask_, Kyle thought. What was the worst that could happen anyway? It's not like Stan would freak out and start going on hate speeches against homosexuals. "So I wanted to know if I could kiss you just to see what it's like." Kyle squinted his eyes; only slits of bold green were visible.

Stan stared at Kyle for a moment, mouth open and eyebrows arched. Shit, Kyle cursed himself. Suddenly, Stan's expression transformed into a bright smile.

"Dude, I don't care. Go for it. I always wanted to know what it was like to kiss you anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Stan nodded. They both shared an awkward laugh.

"Well, alright," Kyle gulped. "Here goes," that crooked smile appearing again. He leaned forward towards Stan as the other followed suit. Their lips brushed and then locked. They kissed each other for what seemed to be the longest moment in history. Little pecks were added here and there and Kyle even dabbled his tongue into Stan's mouth for a split second. Stan's tongue responded with Kyle's but Kyle quickly withdrew. They pulled apart and both gave each other an odd look. Both were silent until Stan spoke up first.

"Alright man, I gotta admit, I didn't think it was gonna be that weird."

"Yeah," Kyle elongated every vowel. "Did you think it was gonna be all fireworks?" He snickered.

Stan punched the Jew in the arm. "Fuck you man!"

"Fuck your sister!"

"Fuck your brother!"

"You would!"

Ah, boys.


End file.
